Ally 30-The Light in us All
The Light in us All is the 30th episode of Power Rangers GSA. It Features the debut of ASD Blue, ASD Yellow, the Indavers from Kyuranger, and ASD Megazord. Plot Eustus arrives on the scene and transforms saying "ASD Ranger Power" and stalls the attackers before he finds out they are a new form of Indaver with another monster appearing from the shadows, Skeleton King. The other seven rangers soon join him in a fight with the Indavers in the club as the public escape. However, Skeleton King is gone. Eliza and Gwen meet the rangers behind the club to get out of the eyes of the news and learn Eliza is a ranger too, showing the Yellow power ring, but Gwen still must hold on to the secret. Skeleton King attacks again the next school day. The rangers run to town hall, and all 9 transform together for the first time. They destroy Skeleton King with the JAKQ Canon (Tycho, Ageolis, Charlie, Eustus, Eliza) and the 7 Prong Shurikin (Harvey, Kora, Ashton, Cornith). Eliza calls Ava asking if the new zords are ready. When she replies she calls "ASD Zords, awaken!", with the core team calling their zords shortly after. Eustus asks if their zords can combine. She says they share a zord but need someone in the other, with Starner's volunteering. The ASD Megazord confronts Skeleton King as a TerraKnight was spawned. Skeleton King is destroyed with the Magnum Blade Slash. Cast * Ricky Garcia-Harvey Rivers (GSA Red) * Tenzing Norgay Trainor-Ashton Quzell (GSA Green) * Nina Lu-Kora Haung (GSA Pink) * Jasmeet Baduwalia-Tycho Franklin (GSA Orange) * Jacquline Scislowski-Cornith Summers (GSA Yellow) * Dove Cameron-Eliza Quzell (ASD Yellow) * Colin Ford-Eustus MacAlister (ASD Blue) * Emma Meisel-Ageolis Starner (GSA/ASD White) * Rachel Bybee-Charlie Starner (GSA/ASD White) * Audry Whitby-Gwen Gifro * Lily Silverstien-Ava Frasier * Cree Cicchino-Elizabeth * Marry Passori-Rosa Salir * TBA-Skeleton King Denshi Powers GSA Red: Power Coin (morph x2, Akela Zord), Rainbow Shurikin GSA Orange: Power Coin (Morph x2, Scorpion Zord), JAKQ Cannon GSA Yellow: Power Coin (morph x2, Panther Zord) ASD Yellow: Morph, Bull Zord GSA Green: Power Coin (morph x2, Dragon Zord) ASD Blue: Morph x2 GSA Pink: Power Coin (morph x2, Raven Zord) GSA/ASD White (both): Morph x2, Manta Zord Errors to be added Notes * This episode aired alongside Ally 29, Teenagers with Attitude * Latest debut of a Blue Ranger, as every team before had one on the core team before GSA * First time there are two yellow rangers on a team * Earliest 9 or more rangers fight together * First time a female extra ranger and a core sibling fight together * First time an Orange Ranger fights alongside a Blue Ranger of his team ** As Tycho and Preston fought together in Tides of Steel * Denziman's ending theme, Denziman Ni Makasero! plays during the fight, both as a combined two-parter and separately * The beginning of this episode may take queues from the premiere of Lupiranger vs Patranger See Also * Ep. 1: The Machine Empire of the North Pole-Sentai Counterpart (story) from Sun Vulcan Category:Power Rangers GSA Category:Lemurseighteen